Lipophilic amino acids such as phenylalanine, and substituted phenylalanines such as the natural occurring tyrosine and L-dopa (3-hydroxy-L-tyrosine), and the unnatural compounds such as the drug methyldopa, (L-3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-2-methyl-alanine), are important compounds for health and well-being, and are produced on a large scale. The by-products formed in the chemical manufacturing processes as well as in the production methods from natural sources such as fermentation or protein hydrolysis are such as to generally require costly separation procedures. Moreover, the procedures generally use organic solvents which are undesirable from health and environmental considerations. In some production procedures, the desired amino acid may be obtainable in reasonably pure form but is accompanied by loss of a portion thereof in the mother liquor. Recovery of the product from the mother liquor also is generally a costly separation procedure. Thus, a simple cost-effective recovery method which in addition, obviates the need for organic solvents is desirable.